UntitledI'm working on it!
by Arashi-kun
Summary: AU. Set in medieval times. Heero Yuy is cursed to die and is gathering together four others who may be able to save him, but at what cost? First fic. Please review!


**Title: **(None yet, I'm working on it. If anyone has suggestions, I'd love to hear 'em)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Wing, yadda yadda yadda. Really wish I **did**, yadda yadda yadda. Don't try to sue me, or I'll sick my babies on you. ~cuddles her "babies"~

**Rating: **PJ. It's gonna be too bloody later on for G. Rating may go up. Will never be R. 

**Author Notes: **This is...my first fic. ~beams~ At long last I actually started something that is pretty good! ...or at least I think so. I appreciate helpful criticism. Flames will be used to roast my dinner. Thank you and please review when your done. Tell me what I need to fix. Please be nice when it comes to gramatical errors, I really do try!

**~*~**

****

**_Prologue_**

The sun slowly rose over the mist that surrounded Mt. Wasu, casting a strange gleam on the small, run down temple that rested near the mountain's peak. Several monks made their way up and down the mountain, toting water or food or goods to trade with the villages below, each one was bald headed and each wore a red or white robe and sandals_(because it was traditional)_. 

The monks of Mt. Wasu, though very private and solitary, were known for their extensive knowledge in the arcane arts and creatures of darknes, demons and the like, which was why, on this particular morning, a stranger arrived. 

He was a young man, clad in a worn and battered tunic, leather leggings, and a pair of dusty, knee high leather boots. A dirty looking brown cloak was draped over his shoulders and, hidden behind the folds, a sword hung at his side. He was guessed to be a wanderer, as most who actually made it up Mt. Wasu were, and was greeted as such. It was only when he demanded to see the Elder that they realized just _what_ the wanderer truly was.

And thus, began a _long_ and tedious meeting between the Elder and the wanderer. After hours of discussion, the wanderer telling his tale and the Elder listening intently, a verdict was finally reached.

"I'm cursed." The wanderer stated calmly. All monks present facefaulted at the complete casualty he was expressing. _Most_ people would be screaming, begging, crying, or...well, they reacted _badly_! But the wanderer...

"I was already aware of that. I would like to know what this curse will do." He explained with a patience that made it obvious he'd had to explain that many times. The Elder finally managed to regain his composure and cleared his throat.

"I was getting to that....erm...._what_ did you say your name was again?" The Elder asked curiously eyeing the wanderer. There was a moment of silence before the teen sighed.

"You may call me Zero." He stated. The Elder blinked several times than shrugged.

"Well, Zero..." Raising a hand, the Elder pointed at Zero's heart, "You will die." The Elder lowered his arm, eyeing Zero seriously, "You say the demon that was sealed inside of you nine years ago? Well, then it is certain. All seals have there limit, and you show all the signs. The mark of death is upon you, boy." The Elder closed his eyes, "The demon, Benesta the Maneater, who was sealed inside your body, will devour you slowly from the inside. It will be a slow and very painful death."

There was a long pause, the monks all whispering to each other, and Zero....

_'By the- Does NOTHING affect this boy?' _The Elder thought. Zero hadn't even batted an eye. After a moment, the boy nodded and stood.

"Thank-you." Turning, he moved to leave. The Elder stood quickly.

"Aren't you going to ask for a cure?" He wondered, curious. Zero stopped, glancing back over his shoulder.

"If there was a cure, you would've said so before, wouldn't you?" He stated. The Elder smiled, a big _toothless(AN: shudder)_ smile. 

"That would take away from the drama!" And again, all the monks, save the Elder this time, facefaulted. Zero's expression didn't change but he turned around. The Elder grew serious, eyeing Zero carefully.

The youth was taller than the Elder, but that didn't say a whole lot. It was his _eyes_ that had changed in that moment. It was only a slight change, but the Elder had caught it.

_'He wants to be cured, poor thing. More than anything, even if he won't say so.'_ Smiling, the Elder turned.

"Follow me." 

The Elder made his way through a curtain near the back of the room that lead into a dark, musty smelling little shrine. The little old man moved to some rotting bookshelves and, after sorting through them, pulled out a large tome_(an ancient book)_ and then moved to sit on a rug in the middle of the room.

"What are you waiting for, boy? Get in here." The Elder waved him in. Zero looked as though that was the _last _thing he wanted to do, but still... The wanderer stepped in and moved to stand behind the Elder.

"Have a seat!" The Elder invited, patting the floor with a big smile.

... They stared at each other for a long moment.

"I'll stand." Zero replied. The Elder sighed, then shrugged, and then started flipping through the tome. 

"Suit yourself." The old man muttered, finally coming to a stop at the page he wanted. "Here." He said, handing the book to Zero, "Look."

Zero took the tome and looked at the page. The only indication that he was affected by what he saw was his cobalt blue eyes widening the tiniest bit and his grip tightening on the ancient books withering binding. 

On the page, was a picture of a grotesque beast. It was small, smaller than a man, about the size of a child, perhaps. It had six eyes, each one a different shape, but all equally murderous. It's large, gaping mouth was full of six inch, razor-sharp fangs was open and from it spewed a green, toxic gas. In it's long, sharp claws it held a severed head. 

"Familiar?" The Elder asked calmly. Zero shook himself, coming out of his daze, and turning his gaze on the Elder.

"This is the demon inside me." He stated. He would never forget how Benesta looked. It was a memory that haunted him every night. The Elder nodded.

"Benesta the Maneater." The Elder pointed, "If you look beneath the picture there's information. The cure is listed in the bottom paragraph. Read carefully." He instructed. 

Zero looked below the picture and scanned the paragraph. A frown crossed his face, his eyebrows drawing together.

"This is...a riddle." He stated, giving the monk an irritated look. The Elder just laughed.

"Well, you it does vary you know. From century to century it changes. So? What do you think?" The Elder asked.

Zero dropped the tome back into the Elder's lap.

"It's too vague. Too many people fall into the categories." He stated calmly. The Elder frowned, looking at the book.

"Oh? How many people can there be who fall under _these_ titles? 'Find ye the God of Death who steals the lives of all he touches. Find ye an exiled Dragon, one who serves an Ancient, undying God. Find ye a nameless soldier, one with no past and no future who knows only battle. Find ye one who feels the pain of others, who will know _you_ better than you know yourself.' Honestly, how many people could fall under those categories?" The Elder looked mildly annoyed.

Zero looked away, silent. The Elder sighed, standing and handing him the tome.

"Take this with you. You may change your mind along the way. This will give you all the information you need." 

The wanderer eyed the book for a moment before taking it. With a small, polite bow, he turned and left the shrine. The Elder sighed again, rubbing his bald head. He glanced over at the shadows to his left and shook his head.

"Stop skulking in the shadows. I know you're there, Odin." The old man stated, definite annoyance in his tone. From the shadows, a figure cloaked in black moved forward. The Elder scowled.

"You're the cause of this, aren't you, Odin. You sealed the demon inside that boy all those years ago." He glared up at the taller man, "Was _that_ your "master plan" for defeating Benesta? Sealing the demon inside an unsuspecting child?" He turned away, "You're losing your touch. You used to handle demons without harming anyone, but now...You sacrifice children to get the job done."

Odin was silent, then he turned, moving towards the door.

"You realize what that "cure" will do, don't you? Instead of simply allowing the demon to kill _him_ and be done with it, you're sentencing another to death. You _know_ that." Odin stated coldly, favoring the Elder with his death glare. The Elder was, more or less, unaffected.

"And what gave you the right to play god with his life in the first place?" The older man demanded, "You don't have the right to choose who lives and dies, Odin! You're not a god!" 

Odin was still for a long moment. He closed his eyes and then looked at the monk seriously.

"Neither are you. Instead of simply allowing one to suffer, you're forcing others to as well. Do you honestly think that boy will _thank_ you for having another die in his place?" Odin made his way to the door, pausing halfway through, "I made the mistake of playing god once, Old Man, and I will pay for it, do not doubt it. However, if you'd use your head, you'd realize that you're playing the same game. You've just sentenced another human being to a horrible, agonizing death. Can you live with that?" 

He was gone. Just like that. The Elder plopped down, wiping his brow. He'd never admit it, but Odin Lowe scared him. 

_'Once one of my disciples....now....' _The old man shook his head. Odin had changed. What brought that about was unknown. _'It probably has something to do with Benesta....he was hunting him afterall...'_

The monk looked down at his haggard, brown-skinned hands and shook his head.

"Would you have had me leave the child with no way out? After telling him his fate? I may be wrong, Odin....but I don't regret it..."

_'He could create a life for himself....a real life....doesn't he deserve _that_ much at least, Odin? After what you did?' _

**~*~ End Prologue ~*~**

**(Arashi) **Um...

**(Angst Muse) **~looking a little annoyed~ Not enough angst. Not nearly enough. 

**(Arashi) **~sweatdrop~ This was the _Prologue_. You can't expect a whole lot of Angst when I'm just starting out.

**(Angst Muse) **Yes, I can.

**(Arashi) **~sulks~ You're so _mean_ to me....

**(Sadism Muse) **~reading the story over~ So....you gonna let me help you write the part where Benesta eats Zero's insides?

**(Arashi) **~glares~ I am NOT going to kill Zero, for your information. That's why I gave him a cure. 

**(Sadism Muse) **But you're gonna make one of them die, right? That's the point. No happy endings.

**(Arashi) **~smirk~ I don't think I'll tell you.

**(Sadism Muse) **WHAT?!?!?!

**(Fluff Muse) **~tugs on Arashi's sleeve~ Um....how come I wasn't invited to help with this fic?

**(Arashi) **Hm? ~glances at her~ Because there's no romance.

**(Fluff Muse) **But....there's cute friendship scenes, aren't there? 

**(Arashi) **Actually-~stops when she notices the look on the Fluff Muse's face. Sweatdrops~ O-Of course....lots of 'em...you know me....

**(Fluff Muse) **YAY!!!! ~dashes~ I have to get ready!!!

**(Sadism Muse) **...~looks at Arashi~

**(Angst Muse) **...~also looks at Arashi~ 

**(Arashi) **~defensive stance~ WHAT?! 

**(Sadism Muse) **You realize that when she finds out you lied to her....

**(Angst Muse) **She's gonna beat you to a bloody pulp.

**(Arashi) **~sweatdrop~ Maybe she won't...

**(Sadism Muse)&(Angst Muse) **Yes, she will.

**(Arashi) **~sulks~ Why me?


End file.
